


The Moon and the Big Black Sky

by DepressivePotato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Severus Snape, Episode: s01e23 How to Stop an Exploding Man, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, No hard feelings, Read, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Yas, blacks are assholes, get on with it, he fails, how do you stop an exploding man really, it is good, or england, remus tries to hide he is a werewolf, snape is even a bigger one, the friendship is pure, the grammar is pretty fucked up, what show youve been watching, whatever, whatevs, why the fuck this exist, yass, ı am not from america
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressivePotato/pseuds/DepressivePotato
Summary: 1971, Hogwarts.McGonagall thought she had the worse students in the whole England.James Potter: A prankster. The boy with gigantic glasses. Has an absolute crush on Lilly Evans. (seems to have some anger issues, particularly toward Severus Snape)Sirius Orion Black: The heir of the Black family, also the shame. The Hand of James and seems to have sexual identification issues. The boy with black awesome hair (ask the spell)Remus John Lupin: Monthly disappearances due to his mother's sickness (!) . Part of 'the Marauders' ( a nickname McGonagall give them to address them shortly) and one of the brightest. The boy who always looks at his toesPeter Pettigrew: not so good at the lessons, appreciated by the Marauders. Part of them. The chubby guy.'How do I even deal with them, Albus?''I feel not just you, but the whole school needs to deal with them, Minerva.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I feel like I have to add this.  
> I have to warn you, the grammar is absolute shit.  
> LİKE LİTERRALY  
> But I did my best to represent the characters and I worked hard.  
> THİS FİCTİON İS İNSPİRED BY 'we were infinite'.  
> DİD YOU HEARD ABOUT THAT  
> İT İS THE GREATEST FANFCTİON I'VE EVER READ  
> but I tried to have my own line, and I am sorry if there are a lot of similarities, but most of the things were same in the Marauders life.  
> I think that was all.  
> LOVE YOU!

Summer went even more awful for Remus Lupin.  
Knowing he is going to start Hogwarts (witchcraft and wizardry- “mum, I am not a wizard! I am a monster!”) made his summer even worse than it already is. He was scared because he knew that children (and maybe even teachers) will treat him like shite. He won’t be able to do his homework and study for his classes, and people will hate him because he was diffren-  
“Remus, my dear, dinner is ready. Come on, darling.” His mom called Remus to dinner and found him shaking and sobbing madly. She clutched her arms around him, saying that it will be alright, that it will all go. But Remus knew deep down, that it will never go away, not even if he dies. He knew that no one is going to care about him, expect his mum and dad, maybe not even them.He knew that he was different from people, and that was a bad thing. He knew he was a monster.

 

“We can’t send him to Hogwarts. he will be all alone! Didn’t you see him?! He is a mess!”  
“Hope, Dumbledore assured that he will be-“  
“DUMBLEDORE DOESN’T KNOW ANYTHİNG! I DON’T WANT HİM TO GO!” Hope was sobbing, shaking. Lyall holds her tight and looked into her eyes. “Hope, he will be alright. I promise.” Hope hugged her husband, she hugged him like she was never letting him go. Lyall did the same. They stood like that for 5 minutes while 11 -year-old Remus was watching them. He heard every Word of it, and for the first time in his life, he felt safe, even if he actually felt like dying. He stomped through the staircase quietly, up to his room. He held Bran the Bear and hugged him. “You are never sad, Bran, are you? You always smile. Your mouth is always like a bow that straightened. I wish I was always happy like you. Now that I think of it, you are a bear, what could possibly sadden you? I treat you right, don’t I? I put you on the shelf every day, and I never hug you too tight. You don’t have a family to disappoint and you like very much alike to other bears. Toy bears, of course.”Bran didn’t answer. He just smiled.

The next day whole Lupin family went to Diagon Alley. İt was more crowded than usual, without a reason. That meant they had to shop quick or everything was going to be sold out. They went to Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions, and choose a black robe from and 1 pair of school uniforms there. Remus was actually slightly taller than people at the same age, so that made their job harder. Second, they went to Olivvanders, and they bought a 10¼", Cypress, unicorn hair wand. Remus loved the wand, and what he could do with it. He flicked it a few times and send few boxes to air. They left the shop before causing any more damage.  
“Loved your new wand, Rem?”  
“Yes mom, I loved it! Thank you very much.”  
“Hey, kiddo, I am here too.”  
“And you, dad.”  
“See, darling, this is what they teach at Hogwarts. You are going to love it.”  
Remus completely forgot about Hogwarts. His smile faded, and happiness in his eyes erased. Magic won’t solve loneliness, or being a monster, he thought.  
His mother and his father went to buy him some books- he didn’t go in because there were so many people in there, and the full moon was near. He waited at the door for a while.  
While he was waiting, he saw a dark-haired boy waiting on the outside, just like him. But he was angry. He kicked rocks, punched stone walls, and shove his fingers to his hands till they bleed. At this moment, Remus realized, he had to help the boy. He slowly walked. The Boy looked at him, in confusion. Why would anyone want to be near him?  
“Hello, my n-name is Remus.” There was something different about that lad, the boy thought. Does he know I am black?  
“…Hi, Remus? My name is Sirius Black. But you probably already knew that…”  
“No actually. Why would I know you?” Sirius was extremely surprised.  
“The surname? Black? Do you live in a cave or somethin’?”  
“I-I don’t really –“ A person doesn’t know he is a black meant a new friend to Sirius. Just because his family name, people hated to talk him. He was scared, but he hated being scared. He just wanted a decent friend.  
“Nice to meet you, Remus! Hey, forget my surname is Black. Just make it a different colour, blue, maybe? I hated it, nevermind. Hey, want to go to the ice cream parlor? I heard they had toad flavor!..”  
Remus and Sirius (mostly Sirius) talked for an hour and a half. Remus was happy that he had a friend that doesn’t think he was a weirdo, well, maybe a little bit, and Sirius was happy he had a friend who doesn’t know what a Black meant. Middle of a conversation about toenail flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans their parents came. They had heavy bags in their hands, and they did not look like they did a satisfying shopping. After a look of disgust between the Blacks,- because come on, a Lupin?- they dragged down their son to get in the car without even a single goodbye. Sirius tried to say goodbye, but he had to go so fast, all Remus could hear was ‘see y-‘.  
“Remus, did you made friends with a Black? Come on, son, I meant decent friends, not some arrogant bastards that they think they are the only wizards in the bloody World. What did he tell you, their net worth? Or did he said something bad?! I am going to kick his ass-“  
“Lyall, calm down! They seemed to have a very kind conversation. Tell us, Remus, how was he? Was he nice?”  
“Yes, mom! We talked about great things! He told me that if you mix the rose and the egg scent, you can make smelly bombs! I’d like to be in the same house with him”  
“Well I hope not, his dad muttered. “He is going to be a Slytherin, their whole family is a Slytherin. You won’t be a Slytherin.”  
“But, he was so nice towards me! He can’t be Slytherin, he is not cruel and evil, he is nice and kind, just a little funny, that’s all! I am sure he won’t be a Slytherin.”  
“Don’t be sure of anything, son.” They headed towards to Potage’s Cauldron Shop.

SİRİUS  
Sirius was in shock.  
He never met a human being who didn’t know what a black meant. And he was actually grateful for that.  
Blacks were a pureblood family, evil wizards. Them, Malfoy’s and a few more house had the 85% of the Gringotts Bank. Sirius grew around fancy tea hours, and balls.Sirius hated dancing and dressing nicely. He always wanted to wear baggy jeans or normal T-shirts, but even in summer, he had to wear this ridiculous shirts. Sirius’ childhood was not a child after all. He never talked to a person who was in the same age with him. He usually talked to older guys, pureblood heirs. Or girls, but should be at least 5 years older than him because Blacks were looking for a girl to marry their son. But it wasn't the big flash in the family at the moment. The big flash was Sirius talking to Remus Lupin, who was a Lupin(!).  
"Sirius Orion Black! You disappointed us and all other pureblood families! You, a pureblood, should never talk to a Lupin, you know they tried to kill Fenris Grayback! He was your father's friend! You disappointment! Did I raise you like this?! I raised you to be royal, I raised you to be cruel and noble! Lupin’s are nothing more than Kreacher! Even Kreacher worth more than a Lupin. And Remus! Remus Lupin! They hide that child like a secret, Sirius! He is nothing more than a mudblood! Are you going to talk to Remus again?!"  
"..."  
"CRUCİO!"  
Even if Sirius felt that from the age of three, it was still hard as ever. His bones felt like they would explode, and his blood seems to stop rushing through his veins. He couldn't breathe, and he couldn't speak, shout or do anything. All he could do was thinking about Remus, and his green eyes, and reddish hair. That made the pain more bearable for Sirius. Still, his body felt like it was cracking open. Wait, he thought. İt will be all over when your mother gets bored. İt will stop. Just bear to this and there will be no more pain. Even if he knew that was a lie, he felt slightly relaxed. Finally, his mother got bored and stopped the curse. Sirius fell to the ground. Then he stood up went to his room, tears in his eye.

 

He fell to his bed, sobbing. He hated his family. He hated his life. He hated everything. Then he remembered he was going to Hogwarts, that he didn’t need to bear this pain much more. He hoped that he and the boy will be in the same house. What happens if he goes to Slytherin and Remus goes to Gryffindor, he thought. Then he will hate me and I will lose the only friend I got. Or what happens if he meets new people and forgets me? Then I will be a total stranger to him. But the worst idea was the houses. Sirius was destined to be a Slytherin. His all family, all cousins, all aunts and uncles were in Slytherin. İf he was sorted into Gryffindor then he will be a shame to his family. He wanted that slightly, actually. He wanted to embarrass his parents, he wanted to stain the family name.   
He punched the walls and his bed till his hands bleed. Old and new blood mixed. He was too tired to clean all that up, he just laid on the bed and closed his eyes. He was thinking about the same person while his brain started to shut.

JAMES  
“James, darling are you sure you have everything?”  
Yes, mom, James replied. His parents were more excited than him about Hogwarts. They met and grew up in there, and they want James to be happy too. James remembered his mom used to tell him stories about Hogwarts, and teachers, and houses. James’s whole family was a Gryffindor, and it 100% that he was going to Gryffindor too. He was excited too, but his excitement was about friends he is going to make (and young Gryffindor girls but no one had to know that) at Hogwarts. He was a social type. Loyal, and will get his friends back no matter what.He cared about people he loved. And that was his flaw. He was quick-tempered, and when he was angry he goes blind. He loved magic and was good at it because his parents taught him basic magic since he was a baby. Just a few easy spells. They warned him about teachers and some students that might fight him, but James he knew he’d do brilliantly at Hogwarts. He knew more than any of the students did, and he cared about neither a Black nor a Malfoy attacked him. He could easily injure them with some quick spells. He loved his family and friends he had until this day, but a new era was coming.   
He played on the bed, thinking about Hogwarts that night. He spoke to himself; he loved that he is alone.  
“Maybe I’ll have more than one good friends and we can make a group or somethin’. And we can prank people! Slytherins, probably. And we would help each other no matter what. We would have each other’s back and care for each other. Maybe I’ll find a beautiful girl. I am more into blondies, but a raven haired girl will do it.  
I am thinking 4 boys, it will be easier to meet or talk, I heard from my mother that boy’s and girl’s dormitories are different. We would sneak at nights to prank and scare people, and I can meet with the girl I meet at nights. And I will probably so good at classes, so I don’t have to work-“  
“James, lights off, darling!”  
“Okay, mum! ”  
“Goodnight love. Are you excited for Hogwarts? I am sure you are making plans even now!”  
James smiled.  
“Goodnight mom.”

 

P.S: I know it is too short but don't judge me I have EXAMS


	2. "Porter?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train ride goes normal, but the sorting does not. Sirius starts to understand what he is and Remus is happy he had friends. James starts to build up the Marauders. Peter is happy he has friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to use some British Slang but I might have failed.

1 SEPTEMBER   
Station was crowded than ever.  
Older students were messing with the younger ones, saying that ghosts eat you at night, and Slytherins sharpens their wands on your skull. People were everywhere. Remus Lupin was sweating, he felt a sharp pain in his hands. İt was his nails, he dugged them into his hands. He didn’t care about the pain and tried to not to be lost. But it was really hard, considering Remus’s anxiety and the crowd. His eyes searched for the dark-haired boy, Sirius, but they never find him. Finally getting near to the Hogwarts Express, it was time to say goodbye to his parents.  
“Darling, don’t worry, you will be alright. You are free to send a letter to us anytime using your owl, okay? And if you ever feel alone-“  
“Hope, he will be alright! He is a big man now, he can take care of his own! Rem, I have full faith in you, okay kiddo? Just remember we love you. Eh?”  
“Thanks, mom, dad. I love you too.”  
He went on the train, trying to feel fearless. But it was hard because a bunch of kids was looking at him, snickering. 4 boys who were twice as Remus came near him.  
“Hey, kid! What are you, petrified?! Why don’t you stop looking at us, huh? Do you want me to take your eyes out?” Remus lowered his eyes and cold sweat dripped from his forehead. The boy who talked tilted him and Remus fell. He got up in seconds, trying to get away from here, but it didn’t work. He was going to a full moon, and he needed sleep, and for the note, he hadn’t slept for 5 days. He felt like he was going to faint out, but he had to be strong, or these boys would eat him alive.  
Boy in the middle raised his hand to hit Remus, but his hand stopped after a yell;  
“Leave him alone, you prick!”  
Remus knew that voice.  
“Yeah, and what are you going to do, little faggot?”  
“Oh, I won’t do anything. But these big guys behind me? I can’t know that…”  
He tilted his head and saw Sirius, nicely dressed and with 2 bodyguards. A smile spread across his face. Guys who bullied Remus throw a deadly glare and headed towards his compartment. Sirius immediately went near Remus and Remus thrust out his hand. Sirius hugged Remus. His cheeks reddened but he didn’t break the hug. When they finally detached, Sirius started to talk:  
“I was so worried when I couldn’t see you at the station. So I thought that yo-“  
“Nice to see you too, Sirius. And thanks for saving my life. I owe you.”  
“You don’t owe me shite. Come on, I would do the same thing for anyone. Are you okay? You seem like you are going to faint.”  
“Yeah… Can we go to compartment please? İt doesn’t matter which one…”  
Sirius was confused. He couldn't bring Remus to their family’s compartment, they would kick the shit out of him. Not that he wanted to go that compartment either. Whole LeStranges, Malfoy’s and other pureblood families heard that Sirius has been talking and making friends with a non-pureblood, so they would probably cast him out. So, Sirius started to walk the other way.  
“I thought Slytherins sat on the other-“  
“Sssh. I am trying to find a compartment here.”  
Remus obeyed and shut up. Sirius found a compartment with 2 people in it. They opened the door, and Sirius accidentally slam shut it. The boy with some extra weight looked at them, scared. The glassed one did the same, but he didn’t look scared. He looked at Remus a got up.  
“Oi! İs that lad okay? Let me help.”  
Sirius and The Glassed One carried Remus to the window side, where he immediately fell asleep. Shit, Sirius thought. This bloke knows that I am a black. What was he, a Porter?  
“Hey, James said, giving his hand. Sirius shook his hand. “James Potter.”  
“ Sirius-“  
“I think that much is enough. İf you are not in your family compartment, something bad must have happened. I am not gonna judge. No offense, but I think your family is a little pricky.”  
“A little? They are 99% pricks. Who the fuck uses a house elf who doesn’t even clean a fucking bed?”  
James giggled. This Black was different. Despite his family, he seemed to understand what humor meant. Half an hour later they were talking about brewing an potion called Amortenia and spill a gigantic amount on Slytherins Common Room. After an hour or so, the other boy joined, they learned his name was Peter Pettigrew. He was shy and liked to stay in the shadow of James and Sirius, but he was a fun lad too. He was willing to anything they say, and eventually, he became a part of the squad.  
“Oi, this lad has been sleeping since he got on the train. İs there something wrong with him?” Peter asked, with a concerned voice. I don’t know, Sirius replied. “We met on the Diagon Alley, his name Is Remus. Funny lad, he is. Clever. He could help us with the jokes.”  
“İf he wakes up.”  
James and Peter chuckled. Sirius looked at Remus. Everything he dreamed last night, was right front of him. He felt his heart beating, very rapidly, and immediately turned back to the conversation about the Forbidden Forest.

“Oi, mate? We are here.”  
Remus woke up, his head hurt like hell. He tried to stand up, but all he could was to make a tiny “Uh-huh.” Noise. There were 3 days till full moon, and because of this Hogwarts crap, Remus wasn’t sleeping nearly for a week.  
“Remus, come on. We have to go.”  
Remus hardly stood up and looked Sirius in the eyes. They were grey, like foggy forests, and his pupils were big. He wondered why, because there wasn’t a light changement on the train. James yelled;  
“Hey! İf you stare at you two much longer, we are going back to Platform!”

 

The Great Hall was full of students, talking, laughing. Sirius was sitting next to James and Remus and Peter. Bellatrix, Narcissa, and practically whole Slytherin table were looking at them. Remus seems to be felt slightly ill because of this glares, and Sirius didn’t even look them in the eye, but James were returning their looks a hundred times more deadly. In the end, they scared from James and half of the Slytherin table continue chatting. But neither Bellatrix nor Narcissa looked away. Dumbledor entered.  
“Dear students. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. İn Hogwarts, you will learn magic, such as defence against dark arts, taught by Galatea Merrythought, Potions, thought by (insert potion teacher name here) Transfiguration, thought by Professor McGonagall, Charms, thought by (insert charms teacher name here), Herbology, thought by (insert herbology teacher name here) and astronomy thought by (insert astronomy teacher name here). You will not learn only lessons, but important life lessons. You will have lifelong friendships and relationships. Your friends, your teachers and me are here to help you. But remember, this is your life and you are the one who is going to make the choices- he looked at Sirius. Sirius was confused-. Now, don’t let me bore you more. The sorting hat!”  
With a few claps, Sorting Hat took its place. İt looked like an old rag.   
“Bellatrix Black!” “SLYTHERİN!”  
…  
“Narcissa Black!” “SLYTHERİN!”  
…  
“Severus Snape!” “SLYTHERİN!”  
…  
“Lilly Evans!” “GRYFFINDOR!  
…  
“Greta Catchlove!” “HUFFLEPUFF!”  
…  
“James Potter!” “GRYFFINDOR!”  
…  
“Peter Pettigrew!” “GRYFFINDOR!”  
…  
…  
…  
“Remus John Lupin!” “GRYFFINDOR!”  
…  
“Sirius Orion Black!” “…GRYFFINDOR”  
Silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 HİTS? THAT İS REALLY GOOD!
> 
> Please left Kudos, I am pathetic.


	3. Another Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is sorted into Gryffindor. Remus' middle name is John, and James Potter has a new sibling. Peter just eats, as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw one Kudos and cried.  
> THANK YOU GUEST

Sirius was in shock(he was in lots of shocks these days but this was the biggest one).  
He was sorted into Gryffindor, the house of the brave, and the house who hates Slytherin, the house who hated his family. He thought he heard it wrong, he thought he just imagined it, but he could understand that he didn’t by the silence in the hall. Even the ghosts stopped flying and stared at the boy.   
“NO! No, no no! HE İS A BLACK! HE MEANT TO BE İN SLYTHERİN! THE HAT İS WRONG!”  
“Ms. Black, please, be quiet-“  
“NO! YOU ARE A DİSGRACE, SİRİUS! I WİLL TELL YOUR MOTHER AND YOU FATHER ABOUT THİS! THEY WİLL KİLL YOU! THEY WİLL KİCK YOU OUT!”  
Truthfully, Sirius didn’t give a single fuck.  
He gets up in slow motion and walked to the Gryffindor table. As he walked, whole Gryffindor table screamed and chanted “WE HAVE A BLACK! WE HAVE A BLACK! SUCK İT, SLYTHERİNS!”  
Sirius sat on his place, near James and right in front of Remus. James patted on his back, and Remus said: “İs your middle name Orion?” Sirius chuckled and made a hand gesture to Bellatrix- she reacted in the same way. Narcissa wasn’t giving any attention at all, her eyes were glued to a boy in shiny yellow hair. A bleached blonde, Potter said. “Malfoy’s heir. Their whole family is a bleached blonde. He is a git.” “Hey, dude. Aren’t you surprised at all? You are the first Black in Gryffindor EVER. I would expect you to be more surprised.”  
“I guess I always knew I was born to the wrong family. And, let’s admit, I am not that big of a git. “  
“Oh, you are, believe me.”  
They all laughed and enjoyed the feast in front of them.  
“And please remember, the ones who shall want a painful forest can go to the forbidden forest.(ıdk I am too lazy just insert the Dumbledoor’s speech in there)

Gryffindor Common Room was full of Red and Gold. Sirius was always a fan of the color black, but gold and red was a good combination too. There wasn’t a lot of sound in the room, just whispers. People were looking at Sirius cautiously. He felt like he had to say something.  
“Um… Hey! Can- can everyone look at me? Yes, thank you. I am Sirius- Sirius Black, and I am a Gryffindor. Can I ask something from you? I want you to forget my last name. The Black one. Yeah. I am a-  
“A Potter!”  
“What?”  
“Come on, do you think I would let a perfect sibling that I can plan pranks with? Without even babysitting them? I am not stupid. Ladies and gentlemen, SİRİUS POTTER!”  
Everybody clapped and shook hands with Sirius. Sirius was extremely happy. He made friends with Arthur Weasley, -he was a few years older than him- and his girlfriend, Molly. Sirius was sure they are going to make redhead babies. Other than that, he realized there were 2 people who weren’t chanting; James Potter, looking at a redhead girl named Lilly Evans, and Remus John Lupin, looking at a book and being incredibly uncomfortable. Sirius got up from the sofa and walked to Remus. He didn’t know what to say, he just wanted to talk to him.  
“Hi.” Remus looked up and saw Sirius, and he closed the book.  
“Hello.”  
“Having fun?”  
Totally, Remus said, bringing the book up. Sirius laughed.  
“Hey, are you really okay? You seemed sick on the train and the feast. You were sweating when they read your name.”  
“I got excited, I guess.”  
“I was excited too. That doesn’t look like exci-  
“Sirius, I said I a-“  
“But you seemed real –“  
“I SAİD I AM FİNE, SİRİUS! LEAVE ME ALONE!”  
Whole Room went quiet. Remus gets up and climbed some stairs that led to the boy’s dormitories. Sirius stayed here, heartbroken. He wasn’t the Remus he met on Diagon Alley. He was more aggressive, edgier. When he yelled, Sirius could swear that his eyes turned red at a moment. These green eyes… James carefully approached Sirius’ shoulder and make him stand up. Sirius looked at the floor. What made him so angry? Was that something he said, or something he did? Maybe it was because he burped at his face at the feast. But why angry now?   
“Hey man, you okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah. I guess. I didn’t mean to make him angry. He just snapped out!”  
“I know, I know. But I guess he is having a hard time. We will talk to him tomorrow. Let the bloke sleep, eh?”  
“You are right. Thanks, bro.”  
“say that ever again and I’ll slit your throat.”

“SİRİUS! WAKE UP YOU LİTTLE SHİTE! WE ARE LATE FOR THE BREAKFAST!”  
Sirius mumbled a fuck you to James and tried to go back to his sleep. But with some horn sounds and war cries, James made it impossible. Peter joined James and they filled the whole dormitories with an ear-bleeding sound. Sirius gave up and got up. He looked around him and saw Remus, sleeping. How could he sleep in this terrible sound? He acted all weird since the last day and Sirius couldn’t understand why. Was he mad at him or someone else? All these questions flew in Sirius’ mind since the last day and he wasn’t enjoying it.   
“Sirius, dude, you have to get up. Nearly Headless Nick just came to say that if we are let for breakfast they’ll put a hex on us that makes your ears go fuzzy. Come on!”  
Sirius hoped from the bed and put on his slippers. He corrected his hair and went to the bathroom. While he was walking, he could hear James yelling at Remus get up, but not getting any response for neither what he is saying nor any signs of living. Sirius closed the bathroom door shut and started to pee.

Remus hated noise.  
He loved being alone, in a silent room, full of books and more books. He hated noise and such things as it. He tried to stay calm, but it was impossible with James top on him yelling “WAKE UP YOU NASTY BASTARD!”. Remus finally surrendered and said “Okay, okay. I am getting up. How much we have until the breakfast?”  
“3 minutes and 47 seconds.”

Sirius forgot to zip his pants.  
They rushed to the Great Hall, running. They were the last ones to come and of course, they lost some house points. “Could be worse,” James said. “They just took 5 per person. They could’ve taken 50. There are many numbers more than 5.” “Genius, mate. Genius.” “I know.”  
They sat on the table and said good morning to everyone. They returned the looks to Slytherin table and started to eat. As soon as they started to eat, Sirius looked at Remus and tried to have a chance to talk to him. Remus was just as sorry as Sirius, but his anger and agony didn’t let him say he is. Remus and Sirius stared at each other very cautiously and turned their head every time they looked at each other. James and Peter were silently watching them and lowkey shipping it. Sirius finally picked up his courage from the ground and started to talk.  
“Hey, Remus. Mate, listen, I am sorry for the last night, I probably pushed you too hard to answer, and I shouldn’t have done it.”  
“İt’s- it Is okay, Sirius. I am a little anxious because my mom is sick and actually, I am going to visit her tomorrow. You don’t have to apologize, I was wrong too.”  
“Man, I am glad you sorted that out. Now can you please eat something? I’m feeling fat here.”James said. Peter threw a look at him.  
Sirius was happy that he could eat as many things as he wants. His mother lets him eat 1 egg and 1 piece of bread with a type of jam he wanted to eat. That was it. The only thing he could choose in life was the type of jam he was going to eat. But not anymore. He was going to select everything he was doing now. He wanted to change his whole life, one by one. Starting with the family. He was a Potter now. Well, only James said it but it was enough for Sirius.  
Owls started to fly through the windows and landed on their master’s feet. Every student was reading their message. Owls started to eat little grapes from their owner’s hands. James got a letter with some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. Peter got a letter and a diet cereal bar from the “muggle world”. Remus got a 6-page letter with a box of chocolates. Sirius hoped he didn’t get anything, but his black owl slowly sprinted and landed in Sirius’ head. Sirius picked up the thing on his beak and saw it is a howler.  
“Sirius don’t open that-!”  
“SİRİUS ORİON BLACK! YOU DİSSAPOİNTED YOUR FATHER AND ME! EVEN YOUR BROTHER REGULUS İS MORE MATURE! I AM COMİNG TO PİCK YOU UP FROM HOGWARTS THE NEXT DAY İF THEY DON’T CHANGE YOUR HOUSE NOW! I AM GOİNG TO TALK TO DUMBLEDORE AND HE BETTER CLEAN THİS MESS UP!”  
Howler burst into flames.  
“Shite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I have one, uhhhhhhhhhh  
> sirius questioning his sexuality?
> 
>  
> 
> I can't do so much because they are just eleven, like, they are not even teenagers yet. But don't worry, I will have some slow romance between Sirius and Remus / James and Lilly.


	4. Born of The Marauders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang tries to come up with a good name for the team. Remus and Sirius are still tense. Peter eats a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ADDİNG 2 CHAPTERS İN A DAY  
> I AM CRAY-Z

Their first lesson was Transfiguration, teached by Professor Mcgonagall. She was a really old lady with partly white hair and glasses down her nose. Her face looked like she could sass you any moment. She kindly asked the students to take their places. The lesson was being taught with Slytherins, that made it slightly annoying. Especially when you are sitting with Bellatrix.  
Sirius and Bellatrix sat together in the class. Not because he wanted it, it was because all the other seats were taken and Bellatrix gave people money to sit like she said. Lesson was 1 hour, but Sirius felt like it was 7. Bellatrix whispered disgusting and stupid things to his ear, all lesson.   
Sirius knew that his parents wanted him to marry Bellatrix to continue the tradition of the Blacks. They married each other or the other pureblood families to continue the generation of the purebloods. Bellatrix was the last person that Sirius wanted to marry. She was a disgusting, sadistic little prick that loved hurting people and everything that lived . DNA, Sirius thought. Then he remembered, they basically have the same DNA with Bella.   
“So Sirius, where are you going to live this summer? I am sure that your parents won’t even let you step in the house. Good luck in orphanage, Ory.”  
Sirius tried to focus and turn his match into a needle but because of Bellatrix’s fingernails dugging into his back, it was harder than ever. Finally, he managed to turn the match into a needle-like thing and the class ended. Others were no better than Sirius because of Slytherins. Peter looked like he was going to puke. James was angrier than ever. But unlike the others, Remus was calm. He even look satisfied.  
“Did the slytherin gave you a blowjob or something? What is it with the smirk?” Remus sighed.  
“No, I just showed them who am I.”  
James, Sirius and Peter looked at each other while Remus coolly walked away. There was no sign from the boy from the train. Or the feast. They slowly walked to Defence Against Dark Arts Classroom.  
Defence Against Dark Arts was teaching by Galatea Merrythought. She was a nice chubby lady with a dreadly look. She could be scary when she wanted. Fortunately, they took this class with Rawenclaws. Sirius and James were really talkative with the Ravenclaw girls, while Remus actually listened the leson and Peter just slept in some corner . Everybody knew that was what they were going to be the next 6 years. They learned Knockback Jinx, and they were remarkably good at it. Especially Sirius and James even if they were flirting with girls. Both their families had been teaching them some easy stuff. Sirius learned it in the hard way.  
Lesson ended and everybody went to lunch. They way even Remus walked seemed painful. He excused himself and went to the dormitories. The boys felt sorry for him and decided to ask what was wrong that night. They hoped that he wouldn’t snap at them like he did to Sirius. To tell the truth, James and Peter seemed to think he was an angry person all the time but Sirius told them that he was a nicer person in The Diagon Alley. “Maybe something bad or depressing happened while he was at home. He will be better. He has to” said Sirius, and repeated it till they went to the other lesson. He didn’t actually cared what James and Peter thought about him because he knew they weren’t right, but something about Remus didn’t seemed, felt right. He shook his head to make the ideas go away. But they didn’t.

Moon was sparkling with its beauty. İt was nearly full moon. The sky was blacker than ever. Candles lit on the Gryfindor Common Room. Girls were talking about the next Quidditch match this year, such as boys. Quidditch is a serious sport in here, James thought. Maybe if I join, Evans can notice me.   
Sirius, James and Peter searched for the dormitories (they asked Molly for help to look at the girls one) (James offered Lilly and got an newspaper on the head). But Remus was nowhere to be found. They were really worried about Remus. Sirius wanted to go to McGonagall, the head of their houses, but she was nowhere to be found too. James said he should wait, but Sirius couldn’t. He was wondering what would McGonagall say if she had her student wandering around at 4 am.

JAMES  
“Do you really think something is wrong with that guy, Remus? He seemed like a clever and funny lad, and he is good with the birds- oh Peter don’t blush you are being pathetic-, isn’t he?”  
“I dunno. Sirius was worried about him. He said he was shy. He didn’t seemed shy to me. Did you saw he talked with Parkinson? She blushed.”  
James and Peter were discussing Sirius and Remus’ behaviour towards each other and other people. Sirius seemed to care a lot about Remus, and Remus didn’t turned out like Sirius said. James made a list about his behaviour he seen;  
o He is a heavy sleeper  
o He curses so hard  
o He is good with the girls  
o He hates Slytherins  
o Shy? Absolutely not  
o Snaps at everyone  
James wasn’t a psychologist but he thinked that Remus could be;  
 Double personalitiy  
 Psycho  
 Really, really bored  
 Homosexual?  
James loved making lists. He made lists for everything and everyone. He used to make lists for his mother to tell why he loved her. He used to make lists about his books, quills… He used to make to do lists but he never applied them. James was a weird person. İf he loved something, he’d obsess about it. He was loving Lilly Evans these days. Her beautiful long hair and her beautiful emrald green eyes… He didn’t even talked about the lips.  
Days passed. İt was Saturday. Remus came early that day. İt was 4 a.m., and Remus simply appeared in the dormitories. Everyone was sleeping-it was kinda natural- but Sirius was a light sleeper. He heard a creaking noise and opened his eyes. He got that ability because of his parents. When his dad cheated on mom, and his mom is drunk with some rum, he had to protect himself. Never did any better. Silent home always filled with the cry: crucio.  
Remus fell into his bed. He couldn’t sleep because every bone in his body was aching. He never had a night like that. He moaned a little, and got up. He needed to pee. He walked to bathroom and Sirius took it as a chance. He followed him, and stood right behind him. Remus turned around, saw Sirius and let a little scream escape. Sirius shut his mouth with his hand. He casted a quick Lumos and released his hand. He was angry.  
“You went without saying anything! I thought we were friends, Remus!”  
“Look, I wa-“  
“Talk lower!”  
“Okay. I wanted to, but I had to go so fast because my mother had a seizure or something like that. Then I had to stay over. She needed me. I am sorry but I said that I will go to my mom’s .”  
“But you leaved! You did’t even said a goodbye. We didn’t knew where were you. James and Peter are equally frightened and angry as me! So, Remus John Lupin, if you go without saying anything again, I swear I will hex you with this wand and you will not be able to go anywhere!”  
“Jeez, calm down!”  
“I AM CALM!”  
“What the fuck is happening here?” James was in his pajamas, looking at both of them, questionable. He saw Remus and hugged him, then he hit his head. Sirius threw a “I-told-you-so” look and Remus apologized a hundred times. They woke Peter up. Peter was happy just as the other two, but didn’t hugged or hitted Remus. He just said a warm ‘Welcome back, mate” and softly shook his hand. Remus sat on his bed and looked at the boys who were waiting Remus to tell them everything.  
“Guys-“  
“Lower!”  
“Okay, Okay! Guys, I mean, there is nothing to talk about. My mom was sick, she had an muggle disease or something like that, and my dad is constantly at work, so at lease once a month I have to go and check.”  
“And?”  
“What do you mean by and? That was all.”  
“You said…”  
“Oh, yeah. Guys, I am sorry I left without saying you anything, I won’t do that again.”  
“We forgive you, mate.”  
“Thanks James. Hey, you know what, actually, there is an and. We probably going to hang all year, correct? I think we should find a name.”  
“What name? Jeez, Remus, we are not a cheerleading team-“  
“I actually liked the idea. Do you want everyone to say ‘Hey, you know these guys? James and Sirius and Remus and Peter?’ That would be just foolish.”  
“I liked it too. What about, the Snapback Squad?”  
“We are not calling ourselves The Snapback Squad, jesus Peter. What about, James and The Potters? I mean there are 2 Potters-“  
“Mate, you should go back to sleep. Your head is not working anymore.”  
“What about the Banter Band?”  
“James, just go the fuck back to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.  
> I just wanted to remind you something I don't even remember saying it but whatever  
> I will be using some headcanon ideas from Tumblr because I liked some of them a lot and I AM GONNA USE İT OKKKAYY  
> I'll try to give you the URL's but don't attak me if I don't  
> bye.


	5. The Heel Shaped Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marauders had found their name. Remus and Sirius have a talk. James can't stop thinking about 'Evans'. Remus gains a heel-shaped scar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUP  
> I AM ADDİNG 3 CHAPTERS İN A ROW  
> sorry again if my grammar is shitty  
> BUT THAT WAS HARD  
> OMG

Time passed at Hogwarts.  
All the first years were studying for the exams and assignments. Sirius Black was trying to date girls( and sometimes being successful), James Potter was trying to take Lilly Evans’ attention( that didn’t work out so well), Peter Pettigrew was trying to not be outcasted, and Remus Lupin was trying to be a normal human being- how normal a werewolf can be?  
After monthly disappearances and stuff, the whole gang was used to it. Remus usually seemed painful to look at a particular time of months, but the whole team seemed to be convinced about the sick mother story. Sirius thought that She didn’t seem that sick when he saw her, but he chose to trust Remus. Why would Remus lie about his mother, eh?  
Sirius Black was dating Marlene McKinnon these days. She was a beautiful brunette. Sirius loved brunettes. And it felt good to hang with a person around your age. Surprisingly, James Potter didn’t date with anyone. He was still obsessed with the red-haired bird, Lilly. Remus thought it was better for attitude and loyalty while Sirius was just mocking with Sirius with magical red wigs and some green grapes. And of course, melons as tits.  
Remus was a lot more relaxed, shy, and soft. His behavior changed during one or two days during the month, but that didn’t bother them anymore. They were used to Remus, and Remus was used to his best friends. They still couldn’t come up with a name though. After ‘The Extremely Handsome Squad- Specifically Sirius’ and ‘Cheesy Guys-that means we are lame Peter.-Oh.’ They just gave up.   
İt was December, the new year was near. Transfiguration was harder than ever. Even Remus didn’t understand a thing. That made them all desperate and bored. They were chatting on the textbook instead of listening to the lesson. McGonagall realized that and shouted:  
“MARAUDERS! Listen to the lesson, and stop chatting on the textbook! 10 points from Gryffindor!”  
“What?”  
“What?”, McGonagall answered, unaware of what she has said. Marauders, she said. That was a nickname she made up for them because even in their first year, these pranks were brilliant!( She especially loved the Amortania flooding at Slytherin Common Room.) (How did they breed Amortania? İt is a 4th year subject!)  
“MARAUDERS! BRİLLİANT! THANKS, MİNNİE, DARLİNG, YOU HELPED US A LOT!”  
“Mr. Black, kindly shut up before I put you in detention.”  
“Of course, Minnie Dear. Whatever you say.”

They found it. They found the best name for them.  
“Marauders! Think about it, us, looking incredibly handsome, and playing jokes, making pranks. Guys, this is us!  
“I have to say that it is a great name. Are you up for it?  
Peter and Remus nodded. They were Marauders now. İt would be easier to spread it now that McGonagall said it in front of the class. Slytherins would tell Ravenclaws, Ravenclaws would tell Hufflepuff's and Hufflepuff's would make sure everybody knew it. İt was brilliant.  
They returned to the Common Room happy that day. Christmas decorations looked shiny. Sirius went to look for Marlene, James, Remus, and Peter sat down. None of them said anything. James’ eyes were glued to Lilly. Pathetic, Remus thought.She usually hangs out with that Slytherin prick Snape and seems that they have a crush towards each other. James is rowing his boat for nothing.  
Peter felt outcasted. He didn’t have any friends expect the Marauders, and even with them, he sometimes felt the same way. James and Sirius were best friends, and Remus didn’t even have to try to be social. People seemed to love him. Sirius and he were really close, and James always loved hanging with Remus. Besides, All of them were hot! Remus had green, bright eyes and his body was more masculine than Peter. Sirius was the most handsome bloke in first year. James was no less than him. 3rd-year girls tried to hang out with them. But Peter? Peter was kind of chubby, and his teeth were kind of weird. His hair was bowl cut, and there was nothing special about his eyes. They were plain brown. His ears were smaller than the others, but that gave him a weirder look. He hated how he looked. But Marauders didn’t seem to notice that. They didn’t give a fuck about how he looked, how he spoke, how he acts around other people. He was their friend, that was the thing that mattered.   
James looked like he was penetrated. Remus almost felt physical pain for him. He decided to help him with the Evans case. He moved closer to James on the sofa. He threw his hand over his shoulder.  
“James? You looking at Evans giving me physical pain. İf you look at her like that much longer, you will be added to Hogwarts Perverts List. Come on, let’s find you a decent girl that you can talk with.”  
“Remy, you don’t understand! Her hair, and her eyes…”  
“I am not saying you shouldn’t love her mate. I am saying, don’t make astrological travel while looking at her. And, maybe, if you hang out with some birds, you could be more…”  
“More like what?”  
“Less like a pervert! She doesn’t look at you because you act so pathetic, James. Act more chill, mate.”  
“You totally changed after hanging out with Sirius, Rem.”  
James sank on the sofa. Remus felt sorry for his dear friend. James’ hair fell into his nose. He seemed like he was going to cry. Remus’ heart couldn’t take that. He stands up with a quick move. He took big steps until he reached Lily and her friends. They all giggled when they saw Remus, and they straightened they're hear and their robes. Remus looked at them and said ‘ good evening Ladies. Can I take your friend Lilly for a minute?’ Girls giggled louder. Lilly threw questionable looks, but Remus softly tilted her. Lilly folded her arms across her chest. She never liked The Marauders, because what they did to Snape. She thought that was kind of crap. But Remus seemed in actual pain.  
“Hi, Eva- I mean Lilly. I can call you Lilly, right? Whatever, so you probably saw James. Potter. Yeah, the one who always picks up on Snape, the glassed one, not the black haired one. So, as you see, he is in actual physical pain and I have to watch him all day. Can’t you just talk to him without hexing or cursing him? Because you did that once, and now he is scared whenever we raise our wands.”  
Lilly stared at Remus. Could they be any dumber?  
“I hate your Potter friend, and your other Black friend, and your little Pettigrew friend too! You are all animals! You are picking up on Severus and cursing him! He didn’t do anything! No- REMUS! LİSTEN TO ME! You tell your little Potter friend that if he ever comes in my way, or he stares at me more than 20 seconds, I will put a hex on him and he will no longer have children! Do you understand!”  
Lilly was way shorter than Remus, but that didn’t stop her from trying to hurt him. He kicked him right in the stomach, which made Remus felt a burning pain. He folded In two, and Lilly walked away on her heels. Remus threw himself to a couch next to him and started rubbing his stomach. Potter ran to him.  
“Did she asked me out?”

“ Your love entertains me, Pothead.”  
Sirius was still mocking James with his ‘undying love’ and Remus with a big purple heel-shaped scar. Peter was on Sirius’ side. Sirius liked Lilly from now on, just because her way of rejection is kicking people. He was eating some cholocate frogs with Remus and Peter. James didn’t eat anything after the gig. Remus nearly killed James. He was so angry that James could swear his teeth formed like some vampirelike shape. Remus, of course, ran to the dorms while James said sorry over a hundred times. Sirius was busy snogging Dorcas Meadows. ‘Her skin is the color of a chocolate. Maybe you’ll like her, Remus?”  
“Shut up.”  
“I love you too, darling.”  
“Hey, weren’t you with- what was her name? Marlene? Right,- Marlene?”Sirius tried to turn on the carpet, but brilliantly failed and changed his position to some straight-like thing. His back was turned to Remus, and his head was in James’ lap. James tilted Sirius’s head which caused intense neck pain.  
“We broke up. I kind of think she is into girls. She can’t take her eyes off Mary Mckinnon.”  
“She is a beautiful girl. That’s why.”  
Remus was studying for Charms. Even if he was best of the class (CLASS WİTH RAVENCLAWS COME THE FUCK ON) he loved studying for Charms. Sirius, James, and Peter always copied from him. This wasn’t different on Divination, Defence Against Dark Arts or The potions…   
Marauders were rising up their name. Even 7th years admired them, and that made more girls fall for them. Remus was being asked out once in a while but he always denied. Sirius and James were pretty sure he was gay. Sirius was jumping to a girl from another. James and he never got any serious with a girl. They usually break up with them during breakfast or dinner. Eating always calmed them down.   
They could be one year, but they were planning brilliant pranks. They did the toenail prank they imagined on the train. They did a potion which made people kiss who they hate the most. The gig was on school for a whole month. Slytherins were kissing Gryffindors, Bellatrix kissed Sirius which dropped a big bomb at Hogwarts. James and Peter laughed for a week.  
“So, are you going home for Christmas?”  
Sirius shifted in his chair. James threw his hand on his shoulder. Sirius smirked and took a deep breath. He knew his parents wouldn’t let him go anywhere, he was 12. He had to go to Grimmauld Place until he was 14 or something. His family probably will lock him in the house till he is 90.  
“Sirius, relax. They said they would pick you up from school but they didn’t. Maybe they are not that pissed.” Remus sits on the front of him and folded his legs. Sirius shrugged. His eyes got watery. Blacks were not like that. They didn’t forget or forgive anything. They probably didn’t pick him up because they had important things to do. Everything they do was more important than Sirius right now.   
“Remus is right, mate. And relax, it is just for a week or something, right? And as you know, you are free to come to my place any time you want. Actually, why are you going to Grimmauld Place anyway? You can crush me.”  
“No, James, I don’t think your parents will be happy that they have dangerous Black staying over. And my parents won’t let it anyway. I don’t want to cause your folk any problem, mate. Thanks for offering, ‘tho”  
James nodded. He continued his DADA homework while Remus ate more Chocolate Frogs. Peter was too busy trying to talk to Emmeline Vance. She wasn’t showing any attention to Peter as always, but Peter didn’t seem to understand these complicated signs such as ‘please go. Peter’ and ‘if you don’t go I will call Professor McGonagall please go’. Sirius giggled.  
“Hey, Rem.” Remus turned around. He had chocolate all over his mouth. Sirius pointed the brown stains. Remus didn’t understand and started rubbing his finger into someplace absolutely different. Sirius shook his hand and got closer to Remus. He rubs his finger through his cheek. He even got some on his nose. Sirius and Remus both blushed. Sirius lend behind and finally let his body slip through the rich-looking carpet. His belly was open.  
“W-What is it, mate?” Remus finally found the strength to talk. Sirius looked at the ceiling. “Hey, I was wondering, we all were, are you seeing someone privately or something? Because we never saw you with someone and your monthly disappearances could’ve caused something, and we saw a hundred girls asking out to you. Dude, you can tell us if you like guys or something like that.”  
Remus chuckled. He never thought they would wonder about that topic and even consider that deep that they thought he was into guys. He found that very funny. He started to laugh. His head fell forward. Remus didn’t show his teeth while laughing. He just closed his eyes shut that wrinkles appeared in his eyes. “Why are you laughing1 This isn’t a funny matter, Rem! This is your first year, you have to gain experience!”  
“Oh, Sirius, your lack of IQ entertains me. Did you really think I am homosexual? You can do better than this, mate! And I saw you were blushing saying that part- I saw it!”  
Sirius was confused. Was he gay? Was he seeing somebody? Why did he have such beautiful eyes?  
“No, Sirius, I am neither seeing a girl nor a man. I am all alone. And I strongly disagree with your experience thought. We have many years above us, as you know.”  
Sirius smirked again. “As you say, Rem.”


	6. Blast and The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is edgy more than ever, and the Marauders cannot understand why. Evans thought all of them was dumb, but is Remus like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300 hits.  
> w  
> o  
> w  
> thx

Lilly Evans thought society was so dumb.  
You can’t judge a person by their houses. You judge them by their actions. That Sirius Black was a Black but Potter was friends with him anyway. Severus and Lilly’s friendship shouldn’t annoy him that much. He and Lily were not even friends.   
Potter didn’t seem to get that tho.  
“Snivellus! Hey, Snivellus!”  
Snape turned around and saw Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Potter, was, of course, leading them. He was standing in front of Sirius Black. Remus Lupin was behind them all. Peter was smirking with joy. Remus was checking for teacher and such. Sirius and James walked.  
“So, Snivellus. Potions? Defence Against Dark Arts? What are you going to be, a murderer? You don't have the arse to do that.”  
“Your sentences don’t make any sense, Potter. Just like your life. İt doesn’t mean that if you love Potions and Defence Against Dark Arts you will be evil. Your dear friend Remus loves them both. Why are you nıt questioning him? Oh, not just that. What about scars on his face? Why are you so blind, Potter? Black, same?”  
“Don’t you dare talk about Remus like that!”  
“What are you going to do, cast an unforgivable curse on me, Black? Tell me to your parents? Oh, I forgot, they are not your parents anymore, are they?”  
Sirius took a step aggressively, but James held him. He stepped up, and cast a Locomotor Mortis (a spell that locks legs together) and turned to Remus. “I’ll look out. Do you want to do something? Cast something?”  
Remus thought. Snape didn’t do him anything. He didn’t deeply hate him. He shook his head. James looked petrified. Not doing something so Snape? What kind of sorcery was this?  
“What! Remus, we are talking about Severus here. Snivellus. The one we hate. The one that drove us crazy! Remember?!”  
“I quite remember. I just don’t want to. C’mon, do something so we can go.”  
“You are surprising me, Remus.”  
James unlocked his legs and shove an shoulder to Remus. Remus stumbled, but he didn’t fall. Severus looked at him.  
“No need to thank me.”  
“I am not thanking you.”  
“I just saved you from big pain in here.”  
“You shouldn’t have.”  
“Piss off.”  
Remus returned to the dormitories. He didn’t realize Lilly Evans was watching them. She finally gets out from the place she was hiding- she only hid because she wanted to see how bad it was- and ran to Severus. He was laying on the floor. She helped him to get up and mumbled something like “these ignorant bastards” and “they are going to pay for what they have done”. Severus looked into her eyes. They were burning with anger. He never saw her with such anger since her sister called her rude names. She kicked the floor with the tip of her shoe and almost fell. Severus caught her and nodded. She knew what that meant. “I am fine. Calm. Down.”  
She nodded back and suggested to go to Madam Pomfrey. Severus shook his head. “I am late for Charms, anyway. Don’t worry about me, just go to your DADA. I am fine Lilly- Lilly stop worrying about me. I am fine. I promise.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“I am”  
I am going to make Potter and Black pay for what they have done. And that Lupin boy, too. Oh, and that Pettigrew boy!” Snape looked at the floor.  
“Lupin didn’t make anything. He stopped them.”  
“Oh.”  
“Come on, you are late!”  
“Okay. Severus, are you sure that-“  
“ I am fine, Lilly. Go!”  
Lilly ran through the hall.

 

“What is wrong with you, Remus! Did you actually protected Snape there?! Sniveluss! Come on, after what he said to you! İt was unforgivable! We could’ve made something really ache-y thing in there.”  
“Shut up, James. I know, I know! And I didn’t protect him, I just didn’t do anything, you could do something. I didn’t say stop or something.”  
“Yeah, but you just killed the buzz! Buzzkill!”  
“Why did you do that, Rem? Don’t you hate him?”  
“Why would I! Seriously, can someone tell me, why do we even hurt him? What did he do to us?”  
“Well, he is friends with Evans, for one thing, and you know how that affects James.”  
“Yes, but why?”  
“All he talks about is Lilly these days. I thought it would go away in a week or two, but it has been 4 months, mate. And you know that he is a Slytherin and everything.”  
“I am just saying that it is stupid.”  
“That is the problem!”  
“Well, I AM SORRY I AM NOT A PART OF YOUR CHİLDİSH WAR, BUT İT DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE. I am going to my bed- NO!”  
Remus tilted Sirius who was blocking his way and after a few mili-seconds, Sirius found him on the floor, blood streaming down his head.  
“Wha-“  
İt all went black.

 

“I think he is still sleeping. Yeah, sorry. Dorcas. You can come back tomorrow, you know. Yeah, I will tell him if he ever wakes up. Okay. Goodbye.”  
Sirius opened his eyes slowly. The light hurt his eyes. When he got used to the light, he opened his eyes and looked at the room he was sleeping. It was a very bright room. Yes.  
“Re- Remus?”  
“Hey, mate, no I am James. Rem…”  
“What happened to him? James?” James looked at his toes.  
“He left yesterday, Sirius. He went back home.”  
World blackened again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't cuss me, he is coming back.  
> MAYBE NOT


	7. Chocolates could be melted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W  
> E
> 
> M  
> İ  
> S  
> S
> 
> Y  
> O  
> U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes: this is too short

Albus Dumbledore had never seen a student who cared about everyone before. Remus John Lupin didn't talk to anyone. First, he considered just being silent and not to do anything, but he understands it was a bad idea when he saw the look ın James' face. İt was a look of disgust and disappointment. James was being patient until now to Remus for his sudden anger issues but that was the last straw. Hurting someone wasn't on the list, and whoever and whatever are you, you have no right to hurt someone. James had his friends back no matter what, but that was unbelievable! When Remus headed for the dormitories, he followed him and stopped him at the door. Remus' face was full of sorrow. But James didn't care. That wasn't an excuse. Nothing was an excuse. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?! Sirius is bloody bleeding and your fucking " _tilt_ " almost killed him! Who the fuck are you?"

"James, leave me..."

"NO! I am not leaving you to anywhere until you tell me what is happening. I may be not as intelligent as you, Remus, but I am not blind! I can understand you only disappear at the full moons and you come back after it ends! I can understand why your anger rises! I can understand why when you are furious your teeth shapes like a  _wolf!_ " Remus stepped back. How did he...? "Does anyone else know?"

"No. Sirius is too busy snogging girls and figuring out what to eat at breakfast and Peter was not that bright. He is sending a get well soon card every week to your house. Are you okay with- sorry,  _were_ you okay with just lying to us? Just lie that you visit your mother? You lied about your mother being sick, Rem!"

"I was afraid that you would leave me, that you would be afraid..."

"You fold your socks, Remus. Sorry that I don't tremble at the sight of you."

Remus smiled weakly. İt was the original James, even at a red code situation. It was his friend, still, deep inside. And now, he just lost it all."

"Think through, Rem. Think through..." James left Remus with him and his dark thoughts.

 

 

_Hey, Rem_

_I told Sirius that you are gone. He blacked out for a minute and then asked again. He cannot seem to comprehend why you left, and neither do I. I am not going to apologize for what I have said because I was right. You shouldn't have to hide that from us. All I want to say is we love you no matter what and we just want you to come back. I heard Peter crying on his bed and Sirius is even worse. He didn't talk to anyone since that day and McGonagall says the thing in his head ain't getting better even with magic. We need you Rem. You were the only thing that connected us together, and now that you are gone, Sirius is being bullied by the Slytherins just like Pete, and me. Severus got his little friends join him. They hurt Peter, but at least he reacts in some way. Sirius has been beaten up to death like a hundred times and he didn't even flinched in the sight of a punch. I am scared, Remus. I am scared I am going mental. Evans is asking you too. I think she liked you (as a friend, like come on she is mine) and she liked talking to you too. All we want is to you to come back soon, mate._

_With all the love,_

_James Potter_

_P.S: Chocolates could have melted. Sorry._

_We miss you._

 

Remus just couldn't hold back the tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ofc i didn't cried like wdym
> 
> THİS İS TOO SHORT


	8. Chapter 8

Hi.  
So...  
I wanted to let you know that I will be updating once or twice a week from now on.  
400 HİTS  
OH YEAH BABY


End file.
